UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 3
This is issue 3 of the The UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Fitz0021-centric. Issue 3 I quickly hurried off with the others to Infected, who was calling us over to him. I honestly don't have an opinion on Infected, or any of the others for that matter. I don't like to talk much to the group, considering most of my time is going for a worthless cause. As much as I hate to say it, I've been pouring my time looking for my sister who was kidnapped by bandits, little over three months ago; and I know she's either dead, or wishes she was... and it kills me everyday. She was only 15... she was my responibility and I failed her. But, I can't think about that, not now. I walk over to KuT, who's standing at the back of the group, watching as Infected is getting ready to tell us something. I like KuT, he is one of the only people here who I was able to get close to, aside from the new guy, Cro. "What's up?" asked KuT, as I stood next to him. "Nothing really, do you have any idea what this is about?" I asked, looking at Infected who's talking with Kaffe and Dutchman. "Not a clue." he said. I look over, seeing Infected and Kaffe trying to make everyone quiet, and I, like everyone else, starts to pay attention to the two. "Guys..." he began, looking at all of this. "We can't continue like this. We can't keep moving around, we need a place to go; and not somewhere we stay, somewhere we fortify, defend. We can't keep going on like this, we barely made it out today, what if a herd rolls by or we run into some more bandits?" As Infected was speaking, I looked around, seeing Raxel, Dutchman, and Everett all nodding their heads in approval. But, I kinda disagree. I spent most of my time surviving in these woods, I practically know them inside and out; so I personally think we should just set up shop there, by the creek, but what can I do? Nothing. So, I just continue to listen to Infected speak. "I went over a map, with Kaffe a little bit ago; and about 20 miles east, there is a police station; probably loaded with guns. I know that, if we clear that place out; we have somewhere to go where we can protect ourselves, make ourselves feel comfortable and most importantly... stay safe." as he finished, he looked around at us, expecting some sort of rebuttal or mutual agreement. "Anyone opposing of the idea?" he asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just kinda zoned out, watching the others as they all nodded their heads and went along with whatever Infected was saying. "Fitz, KuT," I hear Infected say, and I look in his direction; seeing him, and now all the others staring at me. "Is there something you'd like to say?" he asked. This could be my chance to speak up, tell them I don't think it's a good idea, but, majority rules anyways. "No." I said, and Infected nodded, turning his attention to KuT. "No." KuT plainly said. "Alright, well then, we should start packing up." Infected said, and shortly after the group dispersed. I walked along with Raxel, a nice lady, the only one in our group, I personally wish she was better looking, but, at least she's nice. "I know you don't agree with the plan." she said, smiling. I looked up at her, and tried to force a smile, but I'm a terrible liar. "So, what?" I hesitantly asked. "So, you should've said something." "No reason too. We would've gone anyways." "Maybe so, but it helps to speak your mind." she said, patting me on my back. I don't know why, but she kinda reminds me of my alcoholic aunt, and I have honestly no clue why... maybe it's cause of the hair or something? I don't know. "C'mon guys, we gotta go!" I hear Dixon yelling to us. I turn, seeing Dixon and the rest, excluding Cro, looking at the two of us. I looked at Raxel, who was already looking at me, and the two of us jogged over to them. As we started walking, I couldn't help but think to myself, that if Infected was right, and we can survive at this police station-- we'd be set, and safe for a long time. But, if he was wrong, I couldn't help but think about how guilty I would feel if someone were to lose their life because I didn't speak up. But, as the sun started to set, and we were approaching a new day, we were also approaching a new life, a better life. Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Issues